Harry's and Hemione's talk
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: Harry can't seem to sleep so he goes to the common room and sees a one Hermione Granger and they spend time talking what happens is there love? Feelings start to bloom but for whom? slight oocness but its good truest me.


**Hey I decided I want to write a story after an encounter on omegle lol hope you like it.**

**Harry cant seem to sleep so he goes to the common room and sees a one Hermione Granger and they spend time talking what happens is there love? Feelings start to bloom but for who?**

I was walking down stairs to read a bit when I saw Hermione she was in her PJ's and was reading a big book like normal. I snuck up behind her and scared her. I laughed and soon she did to.

"Hey Harry" she says with a smile I just had to smile back. "gotcha didnt I" I liked to mess with her something Fred and George got me to do im not sure why though.

"Yea, you did! Haha" I liked hearing her laugh it made me happy.

"So how are you?" I asked taking a seat next to her. "Fine, I guess. But what are you doing out here? It's half past midnight!" she always did want me to be safe and always worried for me.

"cant really sleep thought i figured i could go for a walk" she looked depressed a bit. "Oh... okay..." I sighed I might as well tell her.

"it just every time i go to sleep i feel as if something bad will happen" I say looking at my hands "Why?" her curious little mind is so cute sometimes.

"you know the one where its about Rons dad?" I asked her. "Gosh, Harry!" moved closer to me.

"Sorry but i had one where Voldemort was going to hurt you" I stopped for a second then said "and i dont want that to happen"

"Oh, Harry" she hugged me then pulled away. " Erm... sorry... it was a reflex..."

I smiled and took her hand " its okay i like it when you hug me" I admitted I was trying to flirt with her I think.

She smiled and stayed in a weird silence. "so uh how are you and ron?" I asked.

"Well... it's fine... we had a little fight... but it's fine..." she said shifting in her seat"

"what happened? what did ron do to make you sad?" I asked I hated her sad.

"Um... well... he kinda... em... kissed Lavender..." she said tears brimming her beautiful eyes.

"What? why would he do that? your more beautiful that lavender" I say the truth I think Hermione is the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I guess he thinks opposite..." she started to cry and I held her close to me "dont cry, rons an idiot for not seeing what he has in front of him" I tell her

"your beautiful hermione, smart, amazing, i love how you care for everyone around you even when they dont deserve your love" I tell her she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Really? You think so?" did ron ever compliment her? Ever at all?

"I don't think so I know so." I smiled when she stopped crying "you are being so nice to me..." she was confused why.

"why wouldn't i be Hermione? i mean we have known each other for more than 7 years and i maybe, kind of..." I stammered a bit.

"yes?" its now or never.

"like you?" it came out as a question and she seemed totally shocked. _Stupid stupid stupid._

"W-w-what? Why didn't you ever tell me?" she was wide eyed

"well i saw how happy ron made you and i never wanted to mess up our friendship because of it but i cant hold it back anymore Hermione i like you and i know i dont deserve you, and that your with ron still"

"R-Ron is... I don't want him anymore!" she was crying again.

I hugged her tighter to me "you dont?" I was shocked.

"You're an awesome guy, Harry...(blushes) Y-you d-d-deserve better than me... I am a stupid, boring person" she started to cry harder I kiss her head

" i cant get anyone better than you hermione remember when we were in the tent dancing?" I asked I loved that memory.

"Y-yes... I am still mad at Ron for leaving us that time...But it was better when we were alone..."

I chuckled a bit "yeah...i really wanted to kiss you you know, and i still do" laying all my cards on the table now.

"So do it..." my heart soared and I lean in and kiss her she was so beautiful I love her.

She smiled into the kiss and so did I.

I pull back with a huge smile on my face "your the best person in the world i hate seeing you upset and that was great want to do it again?" I was eager to do it again and again.

"Yes" I was more than happy she wanted me to kiss her again I smiled and kissed her again pulling you closer to me. Her eyes closes and smiles and returns our kiss.

**Short I know but aint it cute I love these two together and Im not sure if I should make another chapter or not tell me what you think.**


End file.
